


A Kiss

by mynameisyarra



Category: AR∀GO ロンドン市警特殊犯罪捜査官 | Arago
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 13:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10855191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: "I've been training for this moment!"“Hmm, and here I thought you were training to getstronger.”





	A Kiss

“Dude, I’ve been training for this moment.” 

Seth stared at Arago, whose reddening cheeks didn’t help him from looking like a love-struck schoolgirl, even though the man was clearly taller and more muscular than Seth. “Hmm, and here I thought you were training to get _stronger_.” The youth muttered as if he was disinterested, focusing on his book instead. 

“Well– that too! Mostly _that_  but also _this_.” Arago insisted.

“And _this_ would entail…?” Seth looked up from his reading material ever so slightly, teasing Arago even more with feigned ignorance and goads. 

The detective let out frustrated, flustered noise as he fumbled with his words. “I mean– you _know_ what ‘this’ means.” Arago folded his arms, looking away.

“I do. But I want to hear it from you.” The smile Seth gave him was so full of shit, Arago decided. Yet he couldn’t help but to melt slightly.

Or a lot.

“I just– okay– can I– can I kiss you?” Arago finally blurted out. If his cheeks looked like a bright tomato before, this time it was even worse. “It won’t burn, I promise.” He added softly.

There wasn’t a reply for a while, and Arago almost thought that Seth, in fact, didn’t know he was going to ask for a kiss. 

“Of course.” Seth finally answered with a slight cough, either to hide his laughter or embarrassment.

Arago didn’t give a thought about that, as he surged forward to give Seth a kiss on his forehead. It was a quick peck, but Arago looked damn proud of himself. “See? Didn’t burn.”

His boyfriend, however, didn’t look as pleased. “All those fluster just for a peck on my forehead?”

“Uh…?”

“Of course it was.” Seth scoffed, “Next time, do it properly.” He tapped at his own lips before turning back his attention to his book.

That was enough to make Arago left with a stammer and eternally blushing face.


End file.
